


это золотой век (чего-то прекрасного, правильного и настоящего)

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sex, Translation, Vietnam War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: ау, где они бессмертны, влюбляются в 1961, расстаются в 1965 и влюбляются снова в 2015





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is the golden age (of something good and right and real)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233890) by calistaesthetic. 



Они беззастенчиво влюблены морозной Нью-Йоркской зимой 1964 года, за месяц до того, как Фил отправится во Вьетнам.

Дэну двадцать три, и он уже успел обзавестись постоянной работой в качестве фотографа в _The New York Post_ ; Фил преподаёт английский язык и историю искусств тринадцати- и четырнадцатилетним ребятам в школе Эстор Кантри Дэй, что находится в верхнем Ист-Сайде. Их квартира ( _их, их, их_ , даже сейчас он любит напоминать самому себе о том, что они делят её на двоих) находится в районе Гринвич Виллидж, и она забита напоминаниями о трёх годах их совместной жизни, разбросанными повсюду: это фотографии, запечатлевшие обнажённую кожу, снимки из дешёвых фотобудок, записки с неуверенными крестиками-поцелуйчиками, сбрызнутые одеколоном, брошюры с прошлогодней выставки Ван Гога в Музее современного искусства. Она достаточно просторная, чтобы они вдвоём могли скрыться от навязчивого шума и гудения города, раскинувшегося внизу, чтобы спрятать их от взглядов, которые чересчур долго задерживаются на их сцепленных руках, чтобы они могли позволить её себе на те деньги, что они зарабатывают искусством.

— Поздравляю с последним школьным днём, мистер Лестер, — дразнится он, когда Фил перешагивает через порог, с всклокоченными волосами и с грудой книг и бумаг в руках. Дэн заглушает его жалобы на чёртов поезд, зацепив пальцами тонкие полосы подтяжек и притянув его к себе для нежного, неторопливого поцелуя. На стоящем в углу проигрывателе лениво крутится новая пластинка; _искренне и нежно слова любви шепчу, о дорогой, я тебя люблю_. Это их совместная жизнь, тихая и счастливая, спрятанная в их личном кармашке, сотканном из света.

Раньше Дэн верил, что мать отправит его домой первым же рейсом или собственноручно зашвырнёт на войну, если узнает, что он целовался с парнями. Или с _одним_ парнем. Точнее, с Филом, мечтой любой матери: превосходные манеры, магистерская степень, из приличной семьи, _морской пехотинец_. Он никогда не знал, что сказать, когда упоминал Фила в письмах домой — теперь, конечно, он стал использовать его имя, но в самом начале он использовал слово _«друг»_ , простое и целомудренное. Его печатная машинка умоляла его написать _«парень»_. Даже _«партнёр»_. Слово «парень» казалось слишком прямолинейным для её чувствительного, старомодного мышления, как будто оно могло спрыгнуть с листа бумаги, обернуться вокруг её усталой шеи и потянуть вперёд.

Конечно, теперь она знает о них, узнала в первую неделю, когда приехала погостить, в первую неделю, когда она познакомилась с Филом. Это было сущим проклятием, когда взгляд Дэна задерживался, прикованный как магнитом к алебастровой коже Фила. 

_«Я не знаю, что происходит между вами двумя,»_  — сказала она. —  _«Он твой… любовник?»_

Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы слово «любовь» сочилось ядом и плохими намерениями. Это его ужаснуло, но не настолько, чтобы отпугнуть от Фила. Ни за что.

Это их совместная жизнь, тайная, постыдная и тихая. Они были любовниками, да ещё какими, с самой своей встречи, хотя парни вроде них не могли вести себя так, словно они больше, чем друзья, куда бы они не пошли, тем более на глазах у военных. Даже в этом городе, столице всего странного и прекрасного, они то и дело ощущали странные взгляды в ответ на незаметные проявления близости, вроде сцепленных мизинцев или поцелуев в щёку.

Все вокруг строят предположения, они всегда так делают. Близкие друзья Фила из числа морпехов в запасе относятся к Дэну как к одному из них, но они знали о том, что между ними происходит, со дня их знакомства — это они привели Фила в бар, бесстыдно громкие, гордо носящие свою форму, чтобы отметить конец совместных основных учений и найти Филу пару. Этот бар, «Парни вроде нас», до сих пор открыт в районе Пятой авеню. Они ни разу не говорили чего-то плохого про них обоих. За это они и нравились Дэну. Они не делают большие глаза, увидев, как мизинец Фила цеплялся за его, или как его рука обвивала талию Фила. Они пьют и веселятся, смеются над тем, что чёлка Фила падает ему на глаза, кричат и улюлюкают, когда Дэн смахивает её пальцами, после чего небрежно целует его, оставляя на губах привкус текилы.

— Спасибо, красавчик, — шепчет Фил в его губы, кружа его под музыку. — Последний день _семестра_ , прошу заметить. Не хочешь почитать сочинения учеников вместе со мной? Кажется, они весьма неплохи.

— Говоришь так, словно ты этому удивлён. Ты их любимчик, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Ты _мой_ любимчик, мистер Лестер, — игриво выдыхает он, когда Фил снова целует его.

— Эй ты, цыц.

Фил тянет его по коридору в сторону спальни, у него кружится голова, а рубашка уже расстёгнута. Он падает на кровать, сбрасывает рубашку с плеч и вручает стопку бумаг Дэну.

— Почитай их мне. Я не могу больше и минуты сидеть, — говорит он и закрывает глаза. Дэн следует его приказу, и Фил удобно устраивается у него на груди и издаёт радостный, довольный вздох.

— Мне нравится вот это, самое первое. _«Мистер Лестер удивительный во всех смыслах этого слова, особенно в том, как он выглядит. Я бы даже сказала, он красивый!»_

Фил хмыкает.

— О боже. Должно быть, это Сьюзи Питерс. Она больше времени таращится на меня, чем выполняет свои задания. Следующее.

— Здесь просто сказано: _«Мистер Лестер очень сексуальный»_. У тебя уже клуб поклонников собрался.

— Ни у кого из моих четырнадцатилетних обожателей нет шансов против _тебя_ , красавчик.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Я не встречаюсь с извращенцами.

— Почитай мне что-нибудь более содержательное, дорогой.

— Хорошо, хорошо. — Он соглашается и роется в бумагах, пока не находит полностью исписанный лист. —  _«Спасибо вам, мистер Лестер, за то, что подарили мне любовь к искусству и писательству… вы превосходно преподаёте. Все остальные учителя разговаривают с нами как с избалованными карапузами, но вы обращаетесь с нами как с нормальными людьми и предлагаете поразмышлять на взрослые темы. Это круто.»_ — Это так мило.

Фил приподнимается на кровати, кладёт голову на плечо Дэну и улыбается.

— Интересно, кто же это написал.

— Лиза Стивенс. Она подписала свой листок.

Фил оставляет поцелуй там, где шея Дэна переходит в плечо.

— Мне нравится Лиза. Она не слишком разговорчивая, но её сочинения лучше чем кое-что из того, что пишу я сам.

— Хочешь, чтобы я почитал ещё?

— Нет, спасибо. Я потом их прочитаю. Сейчас я хочу поцеловать своего красавчика-парня, если он не против.

— Назовёшь меня красавчиком ещё раз и по шее получишь.

— Как скажешь, красавчик… я хотел сказать, _изумительный. Великолепный. Прекрасный. Свет моей жизни, огонь моих чресел. Захватывающий. Изумительный. Неземной. И так далее._

Это их совместная жизнь, чудесная, странная и невероятно влюблённая. Дэн достаёт из ящика свой Полароид и снимает Фила в этот момент: руки над головой, сам ещё полусонный, ресницы отбрасывают тень на россыпь веснушек на щеках. Это отдаёт ностальгией и кажется ужасно слащавым, и Фил морщится от щелчков камеры, даже с закрытыми глазами, но в их квартире ютится целая коллекция моментов, подобных этому — на стенах, на полу в кабинете Дэна. Их первый поцелуй в новой квартире. Руки Фила. Первое фото Дэна, напечатанное в Post. Филу нравится иногда вырывать у него камеру и делать более грязные снимки, хотя он никогда в этом не признается. Лицо Дэна, лежащее на подушке после экстаза, разгорячённое и горящее ярким румянцем. Засосы, расцветающие лиловыми и красными цветами на внутренней стороне бёдер Дэна.

Эти моменты хранятся в свободном ящике — как ни странно, на кухне. Это единственный секрет, который им нравится иметь. Мама Дэна непременно прочитала бы ему целую лекцию о грехе, если бы только она заглянула в ящик по соседству со столовым серебром за ужином несколькими неделями ранее. По крайней мере, ей всё лучше удаётся поддерживать разговор с Филом во время её визитов. Каждая улыбка, появляющаяся на её лице на его «да, мэм» и каждое её умиление над его добрым гостеприимством растворились в мгновение ока, как только Фил посмел назвать его «милым» в её присутствии. Прошло уже больше двух лет. Она приезжает каждые несколько месяцев, как по расписанию, чтобы навестить своих друзей на Манхэттене, заплатить одному богу известно сколько денег за такси до Гринвича, покрутиться у них в квартире и немного поговорить. Она не приедет до конца апреля, это она сообщила чуть ранее по телефону Дэну, позвонив за десять минут до того, как ему предстояло вставать на работу.

Затем телефон звонит снова, резкое дребезжание контрастирует с тихим, ритмичным дыханием Фила.

— Чёрт бы вас побрал, — шепчет Дэн, выбираясь из сонных объятий Фила, и поднимает трубку. — Алло?

— Старшина Хокинс. Младший капрал Лестер?

— О, это его сосед, сэр. Подождите минутку… Фил! — он зовёт в сторону коридора, прикрывая динамик рукой. Он слышит, как Фил идёт по полу коридора, чувствует, как он обнимает руками его за талию и целует за ухом. — Тебе звонит старшина.

Фил в панике, он выхватывает трубку у Дэна из рук.

— Старшина, как ваши дела?

Его широко открытые глаза полны неуверенности, пока он говорит, они становятся ещё шире прямо перед тем, как он кладёт трубку. Дэн сжимает его руку и направляется на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе, а потом горько-сладкий вкус смоет собой тот факт, что он уверен, что новости отнюдь не добрые. Ему было тяжело поддерживать Фила как солдата запаса — они не разговаривали несколько дней после того, как он присоединился к своим коллегам из Post в антивоенном протесте. Фил, эта добрая душа, записался в морпехи сразу же, как только получил гражданство, возвращая долг _своей прекрасной стране_. Дэн ненавидел, когда он говорил вот так. Ему была ненавистна мысль о войне до глубины души — мысль о войне, которая могла забрать у него Фила, разжигала его вечный огонь ненависти ещё сильнее.

— Хорошо, спасибо, старшина. Доброй ночи.

Фил не смотрит на него по крайней мере минуту, он плетётся на кухню на ватных ногах.

— Я буду чёрный, — бормочет он, не поднимая глаз.

— Без сливок? Без сахара? Никаких сладостей для моего сладкого?

Это жалкая попытка поднять настроение, он это знает, знает, когда нервный смешок срывается с его губ, а выражение лица Фила не меняется.

— Дэн, меня призывают на фронт. В конце месяца.

Кружка выскальзывает у него из рук прямо на пол. Она разбивается на тысячу осколков, и он тоже. Он уверен, что плачет где-то за звоном в ушах, где-то над дрожанием рук, когда они хватаются за обнажённую спину Фила и пытаются притянуть его для объятия. От горького кофе горьким становится и воздух в кухне, и на вкус он словно яд, когда он хватает ртом воздух. Фил ставит для него стул около обеденного стола, и он с радостью падает на него, устремив взгляд в пол, пока всё вокруг кружится.

— К-к-когда ты уезжаешь? — запинаясь, выдавливает он. Даже его слова нельзя разобрать. Он не уверен, что вообще выдал нормальное предложение.

— На следующий день после моего дня рождения. По крайней мере, мы сможем провести его вместе, — говорит Фил, тихо, неуверенно. Его голос надламывается посреди фразы. Когда Дэн поднимает взгляд, то видит, что его глаза красные за стёклами очков, лицо побледнело и кажется осунувшимся. — Не волнуйся, в смысле, чёрт, к концу месяца уже может и не быть войны, на которой мне нужно сражаться.

— Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю, Фил. — Получилось холоднее, чем он хотел, и он сжимает руку Фила, притягивая её обратно, когда тот её немного отдёргивает. — Ты… ты должен…

— Национальный приказ. Я обязан, или буду с позором разжалован.

— Господи, — он выдыхает, закрывая лицо ладонями. Фил проводит рукой по его спине, вырисовывая пальцами узоры. Он всегда делал так с Дэном в самом начале их отношений — выводил невидимые сердечки, прописные буквы, _я люблю тебя, ты мой единственный, Дэниел Джеймс Хауэлл, Филип Майкл Лестер, Д плюс Ф равно сердце_. — Что ты пишешь на мне? — спрашивает он. Это выглядит немного безумно — он чувствует себя нелепо, с лицом, закрытым ладонями, как ребёнок, устроивший истерику, с приглушённым голосом.

—  _Всё будет хорошо. Я люблю тебя._

— Но что, если ты… — он выпрямляется и икает. — Что если ты…

— Если я умру, ты получишь всё, — заканчивает Фил. — Старшина сказал, чтобы я написал завещание. Он сказал это всему взводу.

— Как ты можешь так непринуждённо говорить об этом? Фил, боже, _прекрати…_

—  _Дэн_. У нас ещё остался целый месяц вместе, ясно? Я буду писать тебе так часто, как только смогу. Мы должны поговорить о таких вещах. Ты — единственная семья, что у меня есть.

Теперь Дэн _по-настоящему_ заходится рыданиями — истеричными, сотрясающими всё его тело, повреждающими его изнутри. Он глотает воздух и скулит, умоляет Фила остаться, уткнувшись в кожу на его груди — мягкую, покрытую веснушками.

— Ты не можешь просто… не можешь просто так говорить такие вещи…

— Ш-ш-ш, малыш, _малыш_. Ты сейчас задохнёшься.

Наконец, в течение следующего часа, он сдаётся и засыпает после того, как затихает. Фил относит его на кровать на своих сильных, красивых руках, целует его лоб, ерошит волосы. Эти ощущения лёгкие и невесомые, и он хочет выйти из себя, хочет кинуть всю антивоенную пропаганду, до которой может дотянуться, прямо в лицо Филу, хочет заставить его передумать, но он не слишком устал, чтобы знать — это будет бесплодный труд.

Следующее утро проходит в напряжении. Каждое утро после этого проходит в напряжении. Филу требуется неделя, чтобы попрощаться со своими ребятами и найти учителя на замену, чтобы тот занял его место. Когда он возвращается домой, то занимается с Дэном любовью так часто, как только может, читает ему истории, поёт нелепые песенки, пока готовит, пытается делать что угодно, чтобы порадовать его. Дэн начинает улыбаться шуткам Фила на пятый день. Он знает, что Фил знает, что эти улыбки наиграны. Но Фил всё равно улыбается и начинает выводить _«я люблю тебя»_ на спине Дэна каждую ночь прежде, чем тот заснёт, словно он боится, что забудет. Дэн начинает запоминать петли в „е“ и хвостики в „б“. Он продолжает вести в голове обратный отсчёт, пока Фил делает это. День шестой. День седьмой. День восьмой. День девятый.

День тридцатый — это день рождения Фила. Утро выдаётся особенно напряжённым. Он пишет для Фила стихотворение в предрассветный час на своей печатной машинке, которая дышит на ладан, вставляет его в рамку и оборачивает в остатки рождественской обёрточной бумаги, синей со снежинками. Фил плачет, прочитав его, оборачивает руки вокруг шеи Дэна и на целый час усаживается ему на колени. Дэн ведёт его в хороший ресторан, название которого он забывает после четвёртого бокала вина, выпитого за ужином. Они оба пьяны, когда заваливаются в такси, и в тот момент они весёлые и возбуждённые, такие, какими они были до того рокового звонка. Они целуются на заднем сиденье, влажно и тепло, наслаждаясь видом поднятых бровей водителя.

— Никогда не видел, как гомики целуются? — заплетающимся языком произносит Дэн, а Фил хихикает, уткнувшись в его шею. Глаза водителя возвращаются к дороге, и они оставляют ему более чем щедрые чаевые, когда тот подъезжает к их дому.

Они занимаются любовью в последний раз в два часа ночи. Фил выводит _«не забывай меня»_ на спине Дэна, когда тот перекатывается лицом вниз на другую подушку.

— Я никогда тебя не забуду, — шепчет Дэн, к усталому удивлению Фила. — Это глупо.

— Я постараюсь писать тебе так часто, как только смогу, — говорит Фил отстранённым голосом и целует его в щёку. — Хотя это может быть нескоро. Я уже написал тебе кое-что на день святого Валентина. Оно в кухонном ящике. Обещай, что не откроешь до того дня?

— Обещаю.

Дэн выводит _«я люблю тебя»_ на спине Фила в ответ, когда они наконец засыпают.

_День тридцать первый._

\-----

Он просыпается одновременно с Филом, но остаётся лежать с полузакрытыми глазами. Фил аккуратен со своей формой, он осторожно достаёт её из шкафа. Его волосы спереди короче, чем нравится Дэну, а с боков выбриты, но его чёлка всё равно закрывает глаза, когда он застёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, его пальцы уверенные и не дрожат. Он несколько раз расправляет плечи, встаёт по стойке „смирно“ и несколько секунд любуется своим отражением в зеркале. Он полностью одет, но ноги по-прежнему босые. Глядя на это Дэн смеётся, ведь в этом заключается квинтэссенция Фила. Тот переводит взгляд от зеркала на сидящего на кровати Дэна и улыбается.

— Тебе стоит обуться, красавчик.

— У нас ещё есть несколько часов до того, как мне нужно быть на пристани. Позволь мне остаться так, — ноет он, зарываясь пальцами ног в ворс ковра.

Дэн выбирается из постели, после чего обхватывает ладонями лицо Фила и нежно, с любовью целует его.

— Хочешь, я приготовлю завтрак? — спрашивает он и поправляет воротник Фила, смахивает пыль с его плеч, разглаживает брюки.

— Конечно. Особенно если ты тогда перестанешь чистить меня, как обезьянка.

Он шлёпает Фила по заду, выходя из комнаты. На часах всего восемь часов, а они собираются выйти в полдень — он готовит блинчики с клубникой и рисует на них сиропом радостные рожицы. Как ни странно, он намного спокойнее, чем думал. Фил то и дело целует его, словно в любой другой день, заставляя его краснеть, закруживает его в танце в гостиной и усаживает на диван. Дэн заканчивает одеваться в одиннадцать и брызгает на себя одеколоном, который, как он знает, очень любит Фил.

Он называет Дэна _красавчиком_ в последний раз в такси, крепко переплетя их пальцы до того, как придётся отпустить.

— Последний раз? — просит он, когда они подъезжают к пристани — губы Дэна накрывает его прежде, чем он заканчивает вопрос.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я люблю _тебя_.

Друзья Фила приветствуют их шумными объятиями, крича и похлопывая их обоих по спинам.

— Ты точно будешь в порядке без него, Хауэлл? — Донни, самый громкий и грубый из пятёрки, ухмыляется, зажимает голову Фила под мышкой и ерошит его волосы. Фуражка того падает на землю, Дэн поднимает её и надевает на себя.

— Я буду в порядке, — подмигивает он. Фил хватает свою фуражку и пихает Донни в руку.

Над толпой раздаётся голос из громкоговорителя: «Младшим капралам собраться у первой палубы. Повторяю, младшим капралам собраться у первой палубы. Спасибо.»

— Это меня, — щебечет Фил. Деннис, брат-близнец Донни, единственный младший капрал помимо него, хватает Фила под руку и истерически смеётся.

— Внимание, вижу цель, Лестер, — возвещает он. Они вдвоём бегут к палубе, пиная чужие ноги и волоча за собой свои сумки, крича и смеясь вместе с остальными. Дэн по очереди прощается с остальными, прежде чем они поднимутся на борт вместе с рядовыми. Фил и Деннис уже перегибаются через борт и неистово машут руками Дэну. Тот посылает им в ответ воздушные поцелуи и замечает, как Фил подхватывает его с воздуха и делает вид, что старательно прячет его в карман.

Это последний раз за пятьдесят лет, когда он видит Фила.

\-----

Он постоянно занят в Post. Пару раз они обмениваются письмами, но Дэн благодарен даже за это. Он повторяет, словно мантру: _почта работает медленно_. Он кладёт любимые свечи Фила в картонные коробки и пишет столько ххххххххх-поцелуйчиков, сколько может уместиться в конце писем, их сопровождающих, и запечатывает подсыхающие чернила настоящими поцелуями, чтобы сделать их сильнее.

Его мама прилетает апрельским днём, как и обещала. Она останавливается в их квартире на неделю, оставляя в почти что летнем воздухе нотки своего парфюма. Это место уже начинает терять связь с ним и Филом. Письма прекратились уже давно, но он не беспокоится. Это напряжённый конфликт, по крайней мере это он может понять, рассеянно слушая радио по ночам. Дэн посещает каждую антивоенную демонстрацию и вежливо отклоняет предложения фотографировать вьетнамских беженцев, которые остановились в городе. _Слишком близко к дому_ , говорит он. Он держит фото Фила в форме морпеха в своём бумажнике, проводит пальцем по его блестящей поверхности, притворяется патриотом и вывешивает из окна звёздно-полосатый флаг.

Кто-то стучит в дверь, когда он ужинает вместе с мамой вечером в среду. Он вскакивает и спешит к двери.

— Кто там?

— Генерал Скотт Адамс.

_Нет. Нет. Нет._ Дэн пытается открыть дверь твёрдыми руками и вежливо улыбается.

— Здравствуйте.

— Вы мистер Дэниел Хауэлл? — спрашивает он. Это крупный мужчина с бородой и множеством орденов. В его голосе слышна нотка грусти.

— Да… да, это я.

Генерал достаёт из кармана листок и прочищает горло. У него унылые глаза с морщинками в уголках, и голос такой же.

— Меня попросили сообщить вам, что ваш — _наш_  — друг, младший капрал Филип Лестер, погиб в бою в Да Нанге, во Вьетнаме, сегодня в шесть часов утра, после того, как он считался пропавшим без вести месяц назад. От имени министра обороны я приношу вам и вашей семье свои глубочайшие соболезнования о вашей утрате.

Дэну хочется смеяться. Не Фил, нет, не _его_ Фил. Это кажется нелепым. Не его Фил, который вприпрыжку побежал на войну с Деннисом под руку и с поцелуями Дэна в кармане, восторженный и похожий на ребёнка.

— Вы не, гм, — спрашивает он слабым голосом, по его щекам катятся слёзы, и он держится за дверь, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Не хотите ли зайти на чашку кофе?

— Почту за честь, мистер Хауэлл. — Он заходит внутрь. Дэн закрывает дверь и держится за ручку. Его мать сама вытирает слёзы носовым платком, когда генерал садится напротив неё.

— Мэм, вы мать мистера Хауэлла?

— Да, это так, — шепчет она и лихорадочно кивает. — Фил для меня был словно второй сын, — говорит она, встретив взгляд Дэна. Она знает, что он над этим улыбнётся. Так и происходит.

— Мне сказали, что вы двое были очень хорошими друзьями, мистер Хауэлл. Фил был одним из наших лучших ребят в запасе. Я удивлён, что он не пошёл на полноценную службу.

— Пожалуйста, называйте меня Дэн, — просит он, голос по-прежнему напряжён. Он не чувствует рук и ног, словно они заснули, полные жара и ужаса неверия. Он возится с кофейником и стоит лицом к кухонному столу, положив руки на края, чтобы успокоиться. Он делает несколько вдохов, после чего оборачивается. — Мы были лучшими друзьями. Я любил его больше всех на свете. Это было больше, чем братство, это было… — он запинается и кашляет. — Мы были практически одним человеком. — Его не волнует, если генерал поймёт скрытый смысл, даже когда мать толкает его локтем в бок. Тот кажется равнодушным, и Дэн принимает это за хороший знак. — Несомненно, он бы с радостью отправился на службу, но он слишком любил своих учеников. Он преподавал английский язык и историю искусств. У него была самая прекрасная душа, генерал.

— Я верю. Трудолюбивый парень. Упокой господь его душу. — Генерал склоняет голову, глядя в чашку кофе и между ними троими воцаряется тишина по меньшей мере на тридцать минут. — Прошу вас, не стесняйтесь звонить мне или писать письма, если я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, — говорит он, когда наконец поднимается со своего места и хлопает Дэна по плечу. — Вы можете найти меня в штаб-квартире морской пехоты, здесь, в городе. Я с радостью помогу вам назначить встречу с психотерапевтом, который поможет вам справиться с утратой, если это необходимо.

— Спасибо, генерал, — хрипит Дэн, едва сохраняя равновесие. Он слабо улыбается, а затем закрывает дверь. 

— Ты это серьёзно? — спрашивает он маму, когда возвращается обратно и берёт свой едва тёплый кофе. Две ложки сливок, две ложки сахара. Именно так, как нравилось Филу.

— Серьёзно о чём?

— Что Фил был… что он был тебе как сын.

— Ты любил его, хоть я этого и не одобряла, — говорит она, переводя дух. — А он любил тебя. Очень сильно. Я знаю, что вы делали друг друга очень счастливыми, и это — это то, чего я на самом деле хочу для тебя.

Когда она уезжает позднее на этой неделе, Дэн едет с ней. Он берёт свою одежду и фотографии, а также немного одежды Фила из чувства ностальгии, закидывает всё это в чемодан одной несложенной кучей. Он покупает квартиру в Лондоне в паре часов пути от неё, возвращается в Нью-Йорк через неделю, чтобы забрать остатки вещей, попрощаться с квартирой, упаковать оставшиеся мелочи, напоминавшие о его жизни с Филом, уйти в отставку в Post. Его начальник предлагает ему работу в Telegraph, напоминая старому другу об услуге, и не задаёт лишних вопросов.

Он благодарен. Он молчалив. На своём первом задании он фотографирует выживших на войне с обеих сторон, и в каждом из них он видит Фила.

Он начинает всё сначала.

\-----

Дэн продолжает хранить Фила у себя в кармане. На вопросы других людей в восьмидесятые Дэн отвечает, что это его двоюродный брат. Когда ему задают тот же вопрос на стыке веков, Дэн говорит, что это его дедушка. Фотография блекнет, но Дэн — нет. Его лицо остаётся таким же юным, как в двадцать три, и на нём не видно ни единой морщинки. Возможно, он только подрос на пару дюймов. В девяностые он понимает, что не может больше называть 1942 как год своего рождения, и становится новым Дэном Хауэллом, рождённым в семидесятые, он бежит из Шордича и переезжает в центр Лондона, записывается к новому врачу. Он с кем-то встречается, хотя из этого никогда не выходит что-то серьёзное, ходит на лекции в университет, когда может, начинает свой собственный фотобизнес, открывает несколько выставок и показывается на пышных приёмах.

Он перестаёт пытаться понять своё бессмертие после того, как его мать заболевает и умирает на его сороковой день рождения, он пытается жить так, как хотел бы для него Фил, верный своим принципам, старается чаще улыбаться и выращивает на подоконнике маленький садик из суккулентов. Вечные двадцать три — не такой уж и плохой возраст, решает он. Если его единственной проблемой будет смена документов и переезд каждые несколько лет, то пусть будет так.

Он живёт в Амстердаме, Антверпене, Аддис-Абеба, и даже на несколько месяцев уезжает фотографировать эфиопских сирот для _National Geographic_. Он обновляет свою родословную в начале двухтысячных — Дэн Хауэлл, его дед, затем Дэн Хауэлл Второй, а самого себя он именует Дэном Хауэллом Третьим. Он сочиняет историю и рассказывает её Рите — девушке, с которой он встречался почти так же долго, как и с Филом, соседке, ставшей подругой. Однажды под звёздами он много говорит о возлюбленном своего _дедушки_ , ушедшем на войну во Вьетнам, о романтических письмах, о разбитом сердце. Рита невероятно красива, она говорит, что ей нравится блеск в его глазах. Она переезжает в Перу, чтобы учить там детей, до того, как им выдаётся шанс съехаться вместе. Он любит её. Они решают забавы ради писать друг другу письма, назло дерьмовой сотовой связи, и когда она говорит: _«как твой дедушка писал своему парню»_ и целует его в щёку в аэропорту, он улыбается, но у него глаза на мокром месте, а руки тверды и сильны.

Когда он приветствует её в том же аэропорту несколькими месяцами позднее, она целует его с отстранённым взглядом и улыбается, говоря _«нам стоит сделать перерыв»_. Некоторое время больно, даже очень. Она съезжает из своей квартиры, расположенной наискось от его, спустя пару недель. Он помогает ей вынести вниз коробки, хотя его об этом не просят, и выводит _«я люблю тебя»_ на её спине, когда они обнимаются в самый последний раз.

Парой недель позже въезжает пара. Первой по лестнице поднимается Мирабель, миниатюрная девушка с рыжими волосами, доходящими до поясницы, и сквозь её поношенную футболку Колумбийского университета просачиваются капли пота. Очевидно, футболка принадлежит её парню, ведь она доходит ей почти до колен. Он прислоняется к дверному косяку, восторгаясь ею, и боится показаться жутковатым, но она улыбается и машет рукой, по крайней мере _притворяясь_ дружелюбной.

— Привет! Я Мирабель, — щебечет она. — Я бы пожала тебе руку, но я сейчас вся потная, господи боже. Отличное первое впечатление о твоей новой соседке, а?

— Не волнуйся об этом, — усмехается он. — Я Дэн. Помочь не нужно? — интересуется он, указывая на коробки у её ног.

— О, нет, я справлюсь. Фил за ними приглядит. Он моя вторая половина.

Дэн уже много лет не слышал это имя из уст иных, чем его собственные. Он знает, что это не _его_ Фил, конечно же, но это так необычно и неожиданно, что у него по спине бежит вереница мурашек.

— Одного из моих лучших друзей в универе звали Фил, — лжёт он прежде, чем может остановиться. — Обычно Филы — такие парни, за которых стоит держаться.

Она смеётся над его словами и собирает волосы в конский хвост, завязав их резинкой, что была у неё на руке.

— О, за него определённо держаться стоит. Он готовит. Отвечает на телефонные звонки. Чёрт да он даже тампоны мне покупает, кода я его об этом прошу. Где же _твой_ Фил?

— Ну, мы потеряли связь. Он какое-то время был морпехом. Его объявили пропавшим без вести. И в итоге мне пришлось поверить в то, что он был, гм… что он был…

— Убит в бою? — спрашивает она из квартиры, перетаскивая коробки с коврика у двери. — Знаешь, я подумала… мой Фил служил в армии в Ираке. Он может быть тем самым парнем. На какое-то время он был объявлен пропавшим без вести. Его пытали, гм, террористы, наверное? Он не любит говорить об этом. Он потерял добрую половину левой ноги. Колено и всё прочее. Высокий, чудаковатый, очки, чёрные волосы, сам с Севера, ага?

— Да, — рассеянно шепчет Дэн. — Фил Лестер? Это он.

Все его мысли состоят сплошь из нецензурщины, а самого его трясёт от ладоней до кончиков пальцев ног. Фил, _его_ Фил — теперь Фил Мирабель, как он полагает — запутался в той же самой паутине лжи, в том же самом странном состоянии, когда на лице нет ни одной морщины, и вся жизнь превращается в череду переездов. Это невероятно, но он выучил за свои семьдесят три года, что судьба уготовила ему довольно забавную дорожку, по которой нужно идти.

— Фил Лестер, боже мой. Это _точно_ он. _ФИЛ!_ — крикнула Мирабель в сторону нижних этажей. —  _ТЫ НИ ЗА ЧТО НЕ ПОВЕРИШЬ, КТО ЖИВЁТ ПО СОСЕДСТВУ С НАМИ! ЭТО ТВОЙ ПРИЯТЕЛЬ ПО УНИВЕРУ! ДЭН… Я НЕ ЗНАЮ ЕГО ФАМИЛИИ, НО… О БОЖЕ, ТАЩИ УЖЕ СВОЮ ДЕРЗКУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ НАВЕРХ!_

Дэн слышит, как он поднимается наверх неровными шагами.

— Эй, полегче. У меня же всего полторы ноги, — заявляет он прежде, чем ступает на их этаж. —  _О господи,_  — выдыхает он и качает головой. — Дэн Хауэлл. Господи боже. Привет.

На его лице _ужасная_ самодовольная улыбка, а Мирабель хлопает в ладоши и подпрыгивает. Это самый скучный и обыденный вариант событий из всех, какими он представлял их встречу — он представлял себе сценарий снова и снова, конечно же. Они вдвоём глядят друг другу в глаза и бегут по цветущему лугу, промокают насквозь под Нью-Йоркским ливнем. Фил бежит как в замедленной съёмке и чудесным образом останавливает движение машин. Что-то монументальное, что-то колоссальное. Вот он, Фил, стоит на его пороге, в разномастных носках, а Дэн потерял дар речи и резко дышит через рот, как идиот. Он проклинает всех возможных богов, которых только может вспомнить.

— Я оставлю вас двоих наедине, — пищит Мирабель и устремляется вниз по лестнице, чтобы взять больше коробок, и перед тем, как спуститься, она сжимает бедро Фила.

Фил вдесятеро красивее, чем любое воспоминание о нём, что хранил Дэн. Его волосы по-прежнему обриты с боков, чёлка приподнята вверх и откинута с лица, он похож на одного из тех мальчишек, над которыми они стали бы подшучивать в шестьдесят четвёртом. Его очки в черепаховой оправе спадают с носа, они круглой формы, в стиле поэтов-битников, такие раньше носил Донни. Самым большим удивлением стали татуировки, набитые рукавом на его левой руке — в основном чёрные слова и фразы каллиграфическим почерком с яркими всполохами цвета между ними. Дэн почти сразу же замечает фигуру человека с «Друзей по заказу» Магритта на его предплечье — он вспоминает, как поцеловал Фила прямо перед самой картиной в музее современного искусства, когда она была впервые выставлена на публичное обозрение. Он старается не смотреть на провода и сталь там, где должна быть нижняя половина его ноги, на жестокий металлический отблеск в серебристом солнечном свете там, где его джинсы закатаны до колен.

— Разве это не круто? — восторгается Фил, щёлкает по металлу так, что тот звенит. — Я теперь немного робот.

— Пятьдесят лет, — начинает Дэн, пытаясь сохранять голос спокойным. — Пятьдесят лет, а всё, что ты можешь сказать — _«я теперь немного робот»_?

— В своё оправдание я также скажу, что _это не слишком круто_ , — смеётся он.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, я не могу сейчас с этим разбираться, ты не настоящий, ты не…

— Мы можем… мы можем хотя бы поговорить об этом? Я могу всё объяснить.

— Ладно, да, _конечно! Давай!_ Давай поговорим о том, что нам с тобой почти по восемьдесят, а выглядим мы на двадцать с хвостиком! Вообще _фигня_!

— Дэн, не будь таким.

— Все эти годы, — говорит он, и его голос ломается, подтверждая его слова. — Все эти годы ты не пытался найти меня? Ты никогда…

— Я не знал, что с тобой всё _это_ происходит, — говорит Фил и указывает на своё лицо. — Что если бы я пришёл увидеть тебя, а ты был бы… _старым_? Что если бы ты совсем меня не помнил? Как бы тогда мы со всем разобрались?

— Это не может быть правдой, — наконец выдаёт он, поднимая руки, сдаваясь. — Ты не настоящий. Нет. Это всё не на самом деле. Я пойду посплю, а когда проснусь, в той квартире, — он вытягивает палец в сторону их открытой двери, — будет пусто, как и раньше. Спокойной ночи.

— Дэн, — произносит Фил ему вслед, стоя в дверном проёме, пока Дэн пытается закрыться у себя. — Сейчас четыре часа дня.

— Мне плевать. Пойду вздремну.

— Поговорим хотя бы завтра? — умоляет он, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Ладно, _Фил_ , — Дэн заключает его имя в воздушные кавычки и щурится. — Конечно.

\-----

Дэн просыпается в одиннадцать вечера и слышит, как через стену просачивается музыка из заставки «Карточного домика», он прижимает пальцы к холодной штукатурке стены около кровати и чувствует лёгкую вибрацию. Он выводит на стене имя Фила и морщится на последнем изгибе «л», словно он обжёгся. Он снова зарывается в одеяло и заставляет себя заснуть под звуки предвыборной речи Фрэнка Андервуда. Сны приходят постепенно, в десяти разных оттенках глаз Фила и бежевой военной формы. Где-то посреди всей этой мешанины раздаётся настойчивый стук в дверь, и Дэн думает о генерале Адамсе, который теперь покоится в шести футах под той землёй, на которую его завёл южный акцент.

В девять утра он просыпается снова. Источником стука в дверь оказывается Фил, вооружённый апельсиновым соком и пакетом из пекарни, с растрёпанными волосами, в пижамных штанах с Маппетами и босой.

— Привет, — тихо и хрипло шепчет он. — Готов поговорить? Я принёс еду.

— Вижу, — ухмыляется Дэн, потирая глаза, чтобы прогнать мутные остатки сна. — Заходи.

Фил протискивается мимо него, ставит всё на кухонный стол и выдвигает стул для Дэна.

— Всё ещё джентльмен, — ухмыляется Дэн и садится.

— Я военный. Это у меня в крови, — смеётся Фил и берёт себе ещё один стул. — Рад, что теперь ты знаешь, что я настоящий.

— Мне по-прежнему немного кажется, что мне чудится всякое, — говорит Дэн, намазывая бейгл сливочным сыром. — Такое чувство, что ты ни на день не постарел с тех пор, как тебе стукнуло двадцать шесть.

— Ты тоже.

— Туше, — замечает Дэн. На несколько минут между ними воцаряется тишина — приятная, мягкая. Фил не перестаёт улыбаться, глядя на него из-под чёрных ресниц над ободком чашки. Пальцы его свободной руки то и дело сдвигаются на дюйм-другой вперёд, но потом возвращаются на место, словно он не может решить, взять ли Дэна за руку или нет. Дэн списывает это на нервный тик, возможно, как-то связанный с его травмой, но только до тех пор, пока Фил не берёт его руку своей и выписывает спирали большим пальцем.

— Всё хорошо? — нерешительно спрашивает Фил и улыбается сжатыми в тонкую линию губами.

— Да, — отвечает Дэн, едва не поперхнувшись своим напитком. Всё не хорошо. Фил такой тёплый и приятный, а его пульс бьётся под кожей так размеренно и спокойно. Он думал, что никогда больше не почувствует этого — физического олицетворения всего, что Фил обещал в своих письмах, _моё сердце всегда бьётся для тебя_ , написанное неряшливым почерком на хрупкой, промокшей под дождём бумаге.

— Мирабель — твоя девушка? — спрашивает он, скользя взглядом по очертаниям губ Фила.

— О, нет, — усмехается тот и сжимает руку Дэна раз, другой. — Мы с ней просто очень хорошие друзья. Я уже много лет ни с кем не встречался.

— Сколько?

Фил задумчиво морщится и возводит глаза к потолку.

— Боже, да я даже не знаю. Может, двадцать?

— Господи.

— Я был занят, — начинает Фил. — Подумал, что я бы много чем занялся, если у меня есть всё время в мире.

— И чем же ты занимался?

— С чего начать?

Он указывает на левую ногу Фила, её механическая стопа совсем слегка касается лодыжки Дэна.

— Это на самом деле было в Ираке?

Фил качает головой.

— Нет. Я с той поры больше не вернулся на службу, по очевидным причинам.

— Вот с этого и начинай.

— Ну, — начинает он, снимает свою ладонь с дэновой и хрустит костяшками. Он немедленно возвращает её на место и сцепляет их пальцы, и в этот момент Дэна накрывает волной воспоминаний об их совместной жизни, тихой и счастливой, заключённой в кармашек, сотканный из света. Так он написал в стихотворении, что было подарком Филу на день рождения.

Это не аккуратная ручная работа, это не мазок корректора на цифрах _1942_ напротив даты рождения, это история Фила, такая как есть. Она начинается в джунглях Вьетнама — он начинает со шрамов по всему телу от острых бамбуковых побегов, показывает их на себе через рубашку. Бен, один из их немногословных друзей из Нью-Йоркской компании, потерял глаз. Другого парня, стоявшего рядом с ним, пронзили прямиком в сердце. Их выстроили в ряд и закололи — кого-то в голову, кого-то в грудь. Более жестокий солдат — их командир, предположил Фил — взял очки Фила и разломал их надвое о колено.

— Я был единственный офицер из, гм… пяти, десяти наших ребят, — мрачно говорит он. Он избегает взгляда Дэна, описывая в деталях то, что последовало дальше. — Из меня хотели сделать пример для всех остальных. Меня избивали палками — оттуда и шрамы — и прострелили ногу. Двое из них — им было не больше пятнадцати — оттащили меня подальше от своего палаточного лагеря. Оставили меня посреди леса истекать кровью. Я проснулся спустя много часов рядом с кучей трупов.

— Они подумали, что ты мёртв.

— Именно так. Была поздняя ночь. Я доковылял на здоровой ноге до ближайшего поселения у воды. Это был пляжный город, Да Нанг — мы же сражались у холмов. Я плохо понимал, что происходит, я не мог вспомнить, где находился — на севере или на юге, вообще-то я даже не был уверен, что кто-то из них хорошо отреагирует на появление американского солдата. К счастью, я оказался на юге, с хорошими парнями — в первом же доме, куда я постучал, жил врач со своей семьёй. Его офис был неподалеку — он был очень скромным и совершенно не говорил по-английски, но он ампутировал мне ногу и позволил остаться на несколько дней, на время выздоровления. Я ещё долго пользовался костылями, пока не заполучил свои робо-детали.

— Этот врач, доктор Тран, он… он спас мне жизнь. Он не понимал почти ничего из того, что я говорил, как я уже упоминал. да и я тоже не понимал его, но он знал, что я был родом из Англии — он отвёз меня в аэропорт и купил билет на самолёт. Он сказал мне на очень ломаном английском, благослови его господь, что есть врач, который хотел меня увидеть — доктор Смит. Он дал мне его визитку и двадцать долларов наличными. Короче говоря, я на некоторое время остался у доктора Смита, а тот подлатал мою ногу, сделал мне протез и отправил на физиотерапию. Я вернулся к преподаванию, чтобы обзавестись собственным жильём, но бросил это дело через десять лет, когда понял, вот дерьмо, я же не старею. Я участвовал в программе «Учителя Америки» и всём таком. Много путешествовал. Я встречался с парнем, который был членом «Врачей без границ». Я был одним из _тех самых_ людей. Теперь я профессор в университете. Только что устроился в Университетский колледж Лондона. Снова преподаю историю искусства.

— Ты так непринуждённо об этом рассказываешь, — замечает Дэн. — В смысле, обо всей этой штуке с бессмертием. Это как раз и сбило меня с толку, когда я впервые снова тебя увидел. Думаю, я так долго не думал об этом, и вот ты такой, _привет! Помнишь меня? Я был любовью твоей жизни пятьдесят лет назад, а сейчас уже давно должен быть мёртв?_ »

Фил хмыкает.

— Звучит немного нелепо, когда ты так говоришь. Что ты говоришь людям? — спрашивает он.

— Ты о чём?

— Какая у тебя фальшивая предыстория? Чем ты занимался в последние пятьдесят лет?

— Ну, я Дэн Хауэлл _Треееееетий_. — Он насмешливо приподнимает пальцем нос. — У моего деда, Дэна Хауэлла _Пееееервого_ , был возлюбленный-гей, который отправился на войну во Вьетнам. Какой _скандал_! А ещё мой дед был одним из тех самых первых пятидесяти либералов в New York Post!

— О боже, — выдыхает Фил, не в силах дышать от смеха. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не ведёшь себя так на самом деле.

— Не-а. Хотя я на самом деле использую эту хрень про «Дэна Хауэлла Первого». Я уже много лет работаю независимым фотографом, прикрываясь этим враньём. Никто не сомневается. Они видят только целый род Дэнов Хауэллов.

— Знаешь, это должно быть здорово. Я просто ничего не рассказываю о своей семье. Я подумал, что мне нужно придумать фальшивую историю. Я ничего особенного не делал с 1975 года. Говоря о семидесятых, могу поклясться, что видел тогда твоё имя в National Geographic. Или это были восьмидесятые? Не могу вспомнить.

Дэн кивает.

— Скорее всего видел в восьмидесятые. Я делал для них кое-какую работу несколько раз в год. То есть, моя компания. Мой семейный бизнес из одного человека. Это потрясающе. Я жил в Аддис-Абеба какое-то время и фотографировал сирот. Это было прекрасно.

Фил начинает ёрзать на стуле, словно он собрался уходить, но его рука продолжает держать руку Дэна.

— Мне нужно провести лекцию днём, в половину второго, прости меня… но у меня ещё один вопрос, пока я не ушёл.

— Хмм?

— Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

Дэн улыбается и отпускает его руку.

— Нет.

— Ты бы не хотел, эмм… — Фил встаёт и неопределённо указывает на пространство между ними. — Может, ну, начать… начать всё снова?

И это подтверждает присутствие Фила. Он никогда и близко не подходил к тому, что он чувствовал к Филу, ни разу за половину столетия с парнями и девушками, с признаниями в любви и совместных квартирах. Возможно, Рита зажгла в нём искру, наиболее похожую на огонь, который так и не потух окончательно, оставался живым и ярко-оранжевым на углях.

— Я только что пережил разрыв, — начинает он тихим голосом и замечает, как меркнет лицо Фила — совсем слегка, едва уловимо. — Это была девушка, которая занимала вашу квартиру. Мы встречались некоторое время. Я… _Фил_ , — заканчивает он, надеясь. что Фил поймает невысказанное «я люблю тебя».

— Я знаю. Всё в порядке. У меня есть время. — Он снова держит руку Дэна, и его кожа одновременно мягкая и огрубевшая, и даже его зубы прекрасны. — Я буду здесь. — Он смеётся и указывает на стену. Дэн сомневается в его реальности по меньшей мере дважды за тридцать секунд. Фил пишет на прощание свой номер на руке Дэна и закрывает за собой дверь — тихо, осторожно.

И вот тогда Дэн влюбляется в него во второй раз.

\-----

На выходных Мирабель приглашает его на ужин.

— Думай об этом, как о вечеринке в честь новоселья, на которой будем только мы втроём, — шутит она, теребя кольца на пальцах. — У нас с Филом буквально нет друзей в этой части города, не считая тебя. Это просто плачевно. Никому не хочется ехать на поезде вечером в воскресенье. У них всех обычные, скучные работы.

— А чем именно ты зарабатываешь на жизнь? — интересуется Дэн, осторожно ступая внутрь их квартиры.

— Я медсестра в скорой помощи. У меня нестандартный рабочий график.

— Это многое объясняет.

— Филип, _дорогуша_ , — выкрикивает она в сторону кухни и искусными руками завязывает волосы. — Дэн пришёл.

Фил поднимает взгляд от кастрюльки, в которой он что-то перемешивал, и машет рукой.

— Здорово.

— Привет.

Они нерешительны. Фил приносит завтрак каждое утро, как по часам, и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Дэна, словно в этом нет ничего особенного. Разговоры ни о чём по большей части становятся центром их встреч с девяти до одиннадцати, но их нельзя назвать неприятными. Больше всего к ним подходит определение _странные_. Этим вечером аквамариновые глаза Фила усталые и впалые, с фиолетовыми мешками под ними, но он улыбается. С утра он был менее разговорчивым, чем обычно. _«Ночные кошмары»_ , — пробурчал он вместо приветствия. — _«Я уже несколько часов на ногах.»_ Кошмары, наполненные оружейными выстрелами и лесной зеленью, расцвеченной алой кровью. В такие моменты он замыкается в себе, опускает взгляд в пол, теребит пальцами металлический коленный сустав и тихо извиняется за своё подавленное состояние. Некоторые проблески Фила затихли из-за войны, и усталость, которая приходит с возрастом — всё это не касалось Дэна до этого момента. Он отвлекает его, спрашивая о татуировках, обводя буквы кончиками пальцев.

_«Всего понемногу»_ , — заявляет Фил. Магритт. Мольер. Череда крестиков-поцелуйчиков на левом плече из одного письма Дэна. Он помнит его — написанное в пьяном виде, когда шампанское посылало молнии в его пальцы и взяло ручку против его воли. Эти крестики — самое новое дополнение, говорит Фил. Подарок на день рождения самому себе. _«Наверное, что-то внутри меня знало, что ты был рядом»_ , — говорит он прежде, чем выйти из комнаты. _«Я рад тому, что оказался прав»_.

— Ваши спагетти, _мадемуазель_ , — нарочито медленно произносит Фил, закручивая свободной рукой воображаемые усы. — И ваши, _месье_.

— Я удивлена, что ты ничего не расплескал, — Мирабель смеётся и принимается за еду.

— Тебя никто не учил не смеяться над калеками?

—  _Фил_ , господи, — вздыхает она. — Я более чем уверена, что в наше время слово «калека» считается оскорблением.

— Во-первых, я использую его по отношению к самому себе. Во вторых, я старая душа, так что войди в моё положение, — говорит он и подмигивает Дэну. Тот закатывает глаза. — И в третьих, ты произнесла имя Господа всуе. — Теперь уже настаёт очередь Мирабель закатить глаза.

— Итак, — нараспев говорит она, елозя вилкой по тарелке. — Между вами двоими есть какая-то история, так?

Дэн свирепо смотрит на Фила и стискивает челюсти от злости. Фил приподнимает уголок рта в полу-улыбке и одними губами произносит: _не волнуйся._

— Да. Почему бы тебе не рассказать, Дэн? — спрашивает он чересчур оживлённо, с полным ртом еды.

— Ну, мы, гм… — начинает он. — Мы вместе учились в университете, как ты уже знаешь. Фил на несколько лет старше меня, мы познакомились через, гм, общего друга на фэйсбуке.

— Ооо, через кого? — спрашивает она, повернувшись к Филу. — Неважно. Продолжай.

— О, это был, гм… — Фил запинается, подыскивая имя. —  _Донни!_ Это был Донни.

— Какой ещё Донни?

— Мира, не думаю, что ты с ним знакома.

— Донни, чудак Донни, — Дэн смеётся и нервно отпивает воды. — В общем, мы с Филом стали хорошими друзьями, и мы… мы вместе учились за границей. В Нью-Йорке. Он получил степень магистра в Колумбии, как ты знаешь.

—  _Наш Фил._ Такой умник, — она шутливо шлёпает Фила по руке.

— Ой, замолчи. В общем, Дэн настолько влюбился в город, что в конце концов насовсем переехал ко мне. Я получил свою первую работу в качестве преподавателя, и именно тогда я записался в резерв морской пехоты. Прошёл примерно год, и меня призвали на службу…

— И тогда мы перестали общаться, — вмешивается Дэн. — Сложно поддерживать связь с человеком, когда ты на поле боя, конечно. Я получил известие, что Фила объявили погибшим, и я… я почувствовал себя абсолютно ужасно. Я покинул нашу квартиру в Гринвич-Виллидж и переехал в Лондон, а потом я путешествовал и с тех пор занимался фотографией, открыв своё дело.

— Фил говорил, что ты работал для Nat Geo. Он тратит целое состояние на подписку, чтобы ему журнал из Штатов доставляли.

— Это точно, — говорит Дэн. — Это крутая работа. А как вы познакомились?

Мирабель приносит выпивку, после чего убирает их тарелки. Она начинает издалека, с истории о том, что Фил был бывшим парнем бывшего парня сестры её бывшего парня, и как они встретились на Хэллоуиновской вечеринке в Шордиче несколько лет назад, и ещё рассказывает забавную историю о коротких шортиках Фила, отчего Дэн поднимает брови.

— Я был Секси-Робином, — признаётся тот. — Как в Бэтмене и Робине.

— О боже. Я бы с радостью посмотрел на это. А кто был Секси-Бэтменом? — умудряется спросить Дэн, улучив момент между тем, как он пьяно смеётся, держится за живот и подливает ещё вина.

— Тогдашний Филов парень, — невнятно бормочет Мирабель, отхлёбывая из бутылки. Ну, знаешь, бывший парень сестры бывшего парня. Он мне не нравился, если честно. Немного себе на уме.

— Согласен, — жалуется Фил и делает большой глоток. — Ему пришлось уйти.

— Знаешь, мы с Филом некоторое время встречались, — заявляет Дэн громче, чем собирался.

— Совсем недолго, — добавляет Фил, отвечая выражением возмущения на удивлённый взгляд Мирабель. — Когда мы жили в Нью-Йорке. Когда меня призвали, мы решили, что будет лучше остаться друзьями. — Теперь уже он яростно глядит на Дэна — тот ещё не настолько пьян, как он или Мирабель.

— О боже! — визжит она. — Быть такого не может. В этом так много смысла! Из вас двоих такаааааааая отличная пара. — Она допивает остатки вина, после чего кладёт ладони на их руки. — Вот почему ты бросил меня за завтраком? Не просто для того, чтобы поболтать со старым приятелем, агааа? И что, вы решили снова разжечь старый огонь?

Теперь Дэн и Фил копируют улыбки друг друга, спокойно и апатично, они краснеют от выпитого, они заключили негласный союз.

— Немного, — бормочет Фил и хихикает. — Вроде того, наверное.

— Да, — кивает Дэн. — Именно так.

В конце концов они оба оказываются у двери, спустя час после того, как они вместе осушили ещё одну бутылку вина, а Мирабель уснула на большом и уютном диване в гостиной, с растрёпанными волосами и свисающими ногами. Фил переплетает руки Дэна со своими, улыбается, показывая зубы, так ослепительно и ярко, что затмевает очевидное утомление.

— Я очень хорошо провёл сегодня время. _Очень_ хорошо.

— Я тоже. — Дэн расцепляет их пальцы, обхватывает руками Фила за пояс и льнёт ближе к нему. Рад, что мы снова _разжигаем старый огонь_ и всё такое.

— Я знал, что моя ежедневная доставка бейглов рано или поздно сработает. — Фил льнёт к Дэну, смахивает волосы с лица и поправляет очки.

— Она за нами наблюдает?

— Да.

Мирабель стремительно ретируется в свою комнату, едва не спотыкаясь по пути.

— Вы ничего не видели! — кричит она через плечо и громко хлопает дверью.

Потом Фил целует его, скользит рукой от плеча Дэна вверх и обхватывает его лицо. Это переполняющее, ласковое, знакомое ощущение, к которому Дэн не готов, это едва уловимое тепло спины Фила под рубашкой, то, как он встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы восполнить пару дюймов разницы в их росте. Наверное, губы Дэна потрескались. Фил улыбается, не отрываясь от его рта, словно это его тайна, и он выводит что-то неразборчивое на спине Дэна кончиком ногтя.

— Что там?

—  _«Спокойной ночи»_ , — шепчет Фил и целует в последний раз, совершенно невинно. Он провожает Дэна до его двери и целует его _снова_ , прижав к дверному проёму, _господи_ , и когда он уходит, поцелуй ещё ощущается на губах Дэна.

Их гора полароидных снимков начинается с их первого поцелуя. Фотографии по-прежнему аккуратно сложены в углу прикроватного столика Дэна, рассортированные по году. Он пролистывает пометки в верхних левых углах: _д+ф '64_ , _д+ф '63_ , _д+ф '62_ , пока не добирается до одинокой _д+ф '61_ в самом конце. Это один из немногих снимков не на цветную плёнку, свет уличного фонаря кажется завораживающе белым на фоне их серо-чёрных теней. Фил в полном обмундировании, и они целуются — глубоко, страстно, на краю снимка виднеются выставленные вверх большие пальцы Денниса. За камерой был Донни, они знали друг друга, наверное, часа два, но всё равно охотно согласились выполнить воодушевлённую выпитой текилой просьбу парней запечатлеть потрясающий, неуловимый поцелуй, прежде, чем Фил неминуемо увёл его к себе домой. Дэн помнит, как часами сидел в постели Фила, помнит, как обводил контуры его всё ещё дрожащих губ, как прижимал пальцами каждое место, которого касались губы Фила.

Он засыпает, держа в руках снимки, и ругает себя, когда просыпается, ведь ему приходится стирать пятна от пальцев.

\-----

Дэн не показывает Филу потускневшие фотографии до следующей недели. Глаза Фила блестят за пеленой пара от его кофе, когда Дэн придвигает их по мраморной поверхности кухонной стойки и целует Фила в щёку.

— Эти, да?

— Ммм, — бормочет он и целует высокий выступ его скулы. — Я всё ещё храню их рядом с кроватью.

У него нежные руки, он медленно проглядывает их; Дэн упивается видом того, как его рот изгибается в улыбке, язык высовывается между зубами, и он считает морщинки вокруг его глаз.

— Это — моё любимое, — шепчет он, зажав в пальцах последнюю, прикрыв чернильную надпись '61.

— Моё тоже. — Теперь каждое их утро сладкое и неприлично роскошное, наполненное поцелуями, пакетиками сахара и воспоминаниями. Иногда после Фила заглядывает Мирабель, она крадёт кружки Дэна и возвращает их днём, уже чистыми, вместе с пакетиками шоколадных звёздочек внутри, и лепит на них стикеры с рисунками и сердечками. Конкретно эти десять часов утра пропитаны дождём, сквозь завесу туч проглядывает серебристый солнечный свет и заливает свет в окно Дэна.

Фил грызёт кончик коричной зубочистки и бегает взглядом по кухонным ящикам и шкафчикам.

— У тебя всё ещё остались… _остальные_? — он поднимает брови дугой и ухмыляется. Дэн шлёпает его по руке.

— Рядом со столовым серебром, извращенец. Там же, где и были раньше. Я на них уже много лет не смотрел.

Фил снова становится молчаливым, когда листает их. В основном на них запечатлён Дэн; тот покрывается багряно-красным румянцем и зарывается лицом в плечо Фила, обхватив его сзади.

— Ого. Много времени прошло.

— Ммхмм, — мычит он в шею Фила, покрывая его кожу поцелуями, влажными и медленными, а его руки движутся в южном направлении. — Думаешь, сможешь продолжить, старик? — Это спонтанное решение, но его застаёт врасплох то, как много он хочет. Тогда у них в спальне не было занавесок, и они заклеили окна счетами, газетами, страницами, вырванными из ненужных книг, они прятали свои самые интимные моменты за хрупкой бумагой. Теперь же всё открыто, ничто не прячется за Трамваем «Желание» или спортивной полосой Таймс. Никаких отговорок.

— Посмотрим, кто из нас старик, когда я закончу с тобой, шалун.

\-----

Они занимаются сексом средь бела дня — так им кажется более интимно. Тело Фила сильное и прекрасное, оно освещено полуденным солнцем и раскинуто на белых простынях словно жертвенное подношение. Изголовье кровати касается стены, с которой облетает краска, и Дэн целует каждый его шрам, пересчитывая их по два сразу. Они дышат невпопад, тихо, поджимают пальцы ног и накаляются добела от жара. Их губы на вкус как пот и кофе, и это лучший вкус из всех, что они пробовали за долгие годы. Им требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы снова изучить тела друг друга. У Фила чувствительные бока, а Дэн хныкает, когда губы Фила касаются чувствительной кожи на внутренней поверхности его бёдер.

— Тридцать три, — шепчет Дэн, прикусывая зубами ушную раковину Фила.

— Что тридцать три?

— На тебе тридцать три шрама.

— Ты посчитал?

— Поцеловал каждый из них.

Фил превращается в шквал из _я люблю тебя люблю тебя люблю тебя так сильно и буду любить вечно_ , а потом запускает пальцы в волосы Дэна и высвобождает кудряшки. У Фила выходной, и они остаются в постели, пока солнце восходит всё выше и начинает их окутывать. Наверное, Мирабель слышит их через стену — Дэн удивлён, что она ещё не пришла с праздничным тортом в руках.

— Красавчик, не мог бы ты, гм… — начинает Фил и нервно указывает рукой на свой протез, который прислонён к стене. — Не мог бы ты подать мою ногу? Мне нужно отлить.

— Забыл, что ты её снял. — Дэн откидывает с них простыни, касается пальцем толстых шрамов и кладёт руку на левое бедро Фила. — У тебя милый обрубок.

— Но ходить с ним не так уж и приятно.

— Ты назвал меня _красавчиком._

— Знаю. Раньше тебя бесило, когда я так делал.

— Думаю, теперь мне это нравится, — смеётся он и прижимается к его губам, томно и глубоко.

— Нога, малыш.

— Есть, капитан.

Они оказываются под простынями ещё дважды после обеда, с жаждущими ртами и блуждающими руками. Когда ночь приближается к предрассветным часам, Дэн прижимается ртом к чернилам под кожей Фила и вслух читает слова, которые ощущает губами. _Ангелоголовые хипстеры горят ради древней божественной связи со звёздным двигателем в механизме ночи. «Надежда» — это пернатое существо. Я живу / Я жив. Я хозяин судьбы, я капитан своей души. Когда-то здесь было стихотворение о любви._ Он спрашивает Фила, больно ли ему, и тот говорит, что ничего не больно после того, как тебя подстрелили, ничто не может быть более коварным и злым, чем крохотный кусочек металла, вылетевший из дула, пронзающий твою кожу, оканчивающий твою жизнь, отнимающий конечность. _«Иногда я даже фильмы не могу смотреть»,_ — шепчет он. — _«Это чересчур»_.

Это не тот Фил, которого он когда-то знал, но он всё равно влюбляется в него так сильно. Этот Фил на пятьдесят лет мудрее и на одну войну более усталый, он прекрасен, он залатан поэзией там, где был вскрыт горем и испытаниями.

Когда они ложатся спать, Дэн выводит _«я люблю тебя»_ по веснушкам на спине Фила. Спустя несколько ударов Фил поднимает усталую руку и выводит _«люблю тебя сильнее»_.

\-----

Понадобился месяц, чтобы разлучить их, и один месяц, чтобы снова свести их вместе. Иногда Дэн снова начинает считать дни, он считает дни, когда уходит днём, чтобы поработать над фотографиями, считает дни, когда Фил готовит ему ужин и целует его, затаив дыхание и напевая _«ma cherie amour, малыш, которого я обожаю»_ , держит счётчик, чтобы развеять собственное непрекращающееся неверие в то, что Фил принадлежит ему, навсегда, на самом деле навсегда.

— С двумя месяцами, — говорит он, отпивая кофе, когда понимает, что цифры увеличились вдвое одним ленивым пятничным утром, и чокается с кружкой Фила. — Впереди ещё много.

— С двумя месяцами, — повторяет Фил, широко улыбаясь. — Вообще-то, у меня для тебя есть сюрприз.

— Говори.

Фил целует его ещё три раза прежде, чем говорит, что они едут в Нью-Йорк, без вопросов, без отговорок. Возвращаются туда, где всё началось. Всю свою жизнь он ходил кругами, чтобы снова найти некое подобие Фила, и вот он принадлежит ему, во веки веков, аминь, без вопросов, без отговорок.

\-----

Дэн настаивает на том, чтобы прогуляться с Филом по Музею современного искусства ещё до того, как они распаковывают вещи, они размахивают руками взад и вперёд, словно беззаботные дети. Он посылает Мирабель сообщение с фотографией, где они оба улыбаются перед картиной Моне.

— У меня тоже есть сюрприз, — тихо говорит он и целует Фила за ухом. — Здесь есть особенная выставка, в которую я, возможно, сделал некоторый вклад.

Они заворачивают за угол и видят стену, украшенную разноцветной надписью шрифтом Arial, провозглашающей название: _«ЛГБТ в XX веке: От трамваев до Стоунволла»_. Фил пленителен в своём безмолвном восторге: лазурные глаза блестят, а очки сползли на кончик носа. Выражение его лица, которое меняется по мере того, как он двигается вдоль шкалы времени, бесконечно обворожительно; у них обоих одновременно сбивается дыхание, когда они доходят до шестидесятых.

— Вот, — Дэн показывает пальцем на одиночное фото, вставленное в рамку, и прижимает ладонь между лопатками Фила, вынуждая того подойти ближе. — Вот оно.

_двое возлюбленных, имена неизвестны, 1963. анонимное пожертвование._

В левом верхнем углу снимка чернильная надпись: _д+ф '63._


End file.
